


Falling For You

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clumsiness, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, SHIELD, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The first time they meet, Wanda saves an incredibly clumsy SHIELD agent from falling down the stairs.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Falling For You

There’s a beauty in the way that herds of animals can wordlessly communicate. Their innate ability to dodge each other’s paths and move as one giant entity without ever butting heads or tripping over each other’s feet. Humans lack that. Sure, people have a vague awareness of the world around them but there is no grand sense of collective as they swerve around to avoid the oncoming pedestrian traffic. Admittedly, most people are able to mimic the grace of an antelope as they jump from the path of another. 

You, on the other hand, had as much grace as a blind hippo testing out a new pair of roller skates. 

Everyone at SHIELD knew your face. You’d crashed into them enough times. It didn’t matter how hard you tried. In minding your way to avoid one colleague you’d either hit another or walk straight into a bin, drop whatever you were holding, pull the blinds off the walls and cause a three man pile up at the door. Not that that had ever happened specifically. Not more than twice, anyway. 

Thankfully, most people around the office found your chronic clumsiness endearing. A few didn’t - Old Harold had never forgiven you for smashing his fake Rolex - but it was a fact of life. You were clumsy and could no more improve your sense of balance than turn the sun into a gigantic ball of ice cream. 

It had gotten better once you’d swapped heels for trainers; you were the only SHIELD recruit who was now required by contract to ‘dress down’. You allowed an extra ten minutes on every trip between departments (twenty if you were changing floors) to account for the inevitable crash clear ups and apologies and your colleagues were hypervigilant when you were near to pre-emptively clear the space of potential trip hazards. If it wasn’t so tragic, it would be comical. 

Today, it had barely gone 10 am and you’d already tripped over nothing and split a cup of boiling coffee over Agent Coulson’s new tie. He had been incredibly forgiving about it but the encounter had left you soggy and desperate to prove that you were capable of completing one task without a major incident. Stupidly, perhaps, fighting the twisting in your gut that warned against it, when you got a call from the lower labs to bring down some papers, you chose to do it all in one trip instead to prove yourself. 

Arms loaded with three large boxes of files, you crossed the space to the lift and nudged the button with your elbow. So far so good. You even got a thumbs up from Agent 54 for the simple feat of not tripping over the photocopier wire. 

You dragged your gaze from the slowly increasing number on the panel to turn towards a familiar voice. A call for you to step aside from none other than Maria Hill, accompanied by the Scarlet Witch. The brunette was beautiful; you’d never seen her in person and she took your breath away. Quite literally. Mesmerised by her gentle air of mystique, you actually forgot to breathe. 

Coughing as cool air rushed back into your lungs, you somehow lost your balance and time slowed. The boxes went flying on a trajectory set to land on Old Harold’s desk, no doubt taking his cheap coffee as a casualty in their crash landing. The flimsy lids were lost at the peak of their arc and a shower of paper files rained down on your colleagues. 

In a desperate attempt to minimise the damage, you leapt after them but misjudged your leap and ended up stumbling through the fire doors instead. The world shifted, stairs on the ceiling, handrails under foot, arse over tit as you bounced down the fire exit. You flinched as you neared the corner, desperately curling up to protect yourself from the impact. However, that harsh blow never came. 

You eased your eyes open, blinded by the red glow which now covered your skin. It was surprisingly warm, a physical manifestation of energy. Fluid, it ebbed and flowed around your body, slowly righting you until you were upright once again. 

A few steps above you, the Scarlet Witch offered you her hand. You gratefully accepted, the warmth you’d felt from her magic burning even brighter as you felt her soft skin on yours. Concern clear on her face, she asked, “Are you alright?”

“I, uh…”

Wanda smiled sheepishly, releasing the magic that held you up. Without the support, your legs buckled but she was quick to catch you. “Sorry. I know most people don’t like it.”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s great,” you replied, finally finding your voice. Beneath the smile, there was a sadness to her expression that you couldn’t bare to witness. You put your hand over hers and squeezed gently, earning you an even brighter smile. “It’s cool. Thank you for saving me. I’d say I’m not normally this clumsy but -”

“But she is,” Hill supplied for the door. “You aren’t hurt? Good. Change your shirt. You smell like Coulson’s tea. Come on, Maximoff. Places to be.”

“Thank you for catching me,” you uttered again, lamenting the loss of Wanda’s fingers against your skin. 

“Anytime. See you around.” It sounded more of a hopeful question than a parting statement. 

You met her grin and said, “I certainly hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought; if you wanna chat come find me on Tumblr!


End file.
